Los Juegos del Hambre Un faje inesperado
by Camila LV
Summary: Esta vez, Katniss se exita con la visita de Peeta a su casa, y se empiezan a fajar, hasta que son cachados por la madre de Katniss, Effie y Haymitch


No se que es peor, estar en los juegos del hambre y luego en el vasallaje, o que mi madre, Haymitch y Effie hallan entrado repentinamente a la casa y me hallan encontrado fajándome con Peeta.

Fue humillante, recuerdo como empezó.

Estaba sola en mi casa, en la sala viendo la tele, viendo a Casear Flickerman entrevistando a un famoso nadador del 4, entonces me acorde de Finnick, el esta muerto me dije a mi misma; eso me llevo a pensar en la pobre de Annie, casi recién casada, y con un hijo recién nacido.

Decido llamarla, ,me paro hasta la cocina y cojo el teléfono, marco su teléfono para saludarla, pero nadie contesta. Regreso al sillón a seguir viendo la tele cuando de pronto siento como me abochorno. Me paro y abro la ventana, me quedo un rato apoyada sobre el barandal, y veo como Peeta que es mi vecino en la aldea de los vencedores se asoma y me saluda amablemente. Yo también lo saludo y luego regreso a mi lugar en el sillón. Empiezo a pensar, ¿Cómo seria mi vida a su lado? ¿en verdad lo quiero? Yo creo que si, o bueno todavía guardo su perla, me siento nerviosa cuando lo veo, y aveces sueño con el. Todavia recuerdo ese dia en la arena del vasallaje, cuando el y yo estábamos haciendo guardia mientras Finnick y los otros dormían. El y yo empezamos a hablar, luego nos besamos y luego una pasión llego a nosotros, sentí que no podría parar, pero claro, en ese momento no se si habre gemido o algo asi, pero Finnick Odair se despertó y nos vio; note que se incomodó por interrumpirnos en nuestro momento, y para disimular, Peeta me toco el vientre porque estábamos fingiendo mi embarazo.

Para el mundo, yo soy Katniss Everdeen, la novia de Peeta Mellark, y perdí un bebe suyo hace un tiempo. Lo que nadie sabe, es que yo aun soy virgen, y no pienso perder mi virginidad con cualquiera.

De pronto escucho como suena el timbre de la casa, al instante pienso, "Peeta" ; me veo al espejo, me arreglo un poco el cabello, me chupo los labios para que brillen un poco y abro la puerta. Efectivamente era el. -Hola Katniss- me dicemientras entra, yo solo sonrio y le pregunto que pasa, me responde que nada, solo me ha traido un poco de pan dulce recién horneado.

Lo invito a la mesa de la cocina a sentarse, pero el inciste en sentarse en el sillón de la sala, y yo le hago caso. El saca una panera de la cocina, dos pequeños platos, un par de servilletas y las pone sobre una pequeña mesa en la sala.

Yo cojo un pan dulce con un diseño muy bonito, parece ser una mandala. Por alguna razón todo el pan que Peeta me trae esta perfectamente bien elaborado, tiene decoraciones espectaculares, paisajes, personas, rostros, ojos, o mandalas como este. El coje un pan integral y se recuesta en el sillón, yo me siento a su lado y lo miro a los ojos, me rio de el, -¿Por qué te ries de mi?- me pregunta, yo solo sonrio y me hacerco para limpiarle un poco de harina que tenia en el bigote y parte del labio superior.

Cuando le toco el labio, paso mi dedo índice muy lentamente mientras el me mira. Veo sus hermosos ojos azules, el me ve a los ojos también cuando de pronto el deja su pan a un lado y me roba un beso rápido, -lo tenia que hacer, lo siento Katniss- me dice mientras se para del sillón y se dirige a la puerta. Yo me quedo en shock, me gusto ese beso, enrealidad me encanto pero no se lo voy a decir, -¡espera!- le grito, mientras yo también dejo mi pan dulce a un lado y me paro, me hacerco mas a el y lo beso mientras mis manos tocan su cuello. Luego me separo y lo miro a los ojos. -¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunta, lo veo aun mas fijamente y lo abrazo con fuerza, el me devuelve el abrazo y me soba la cabeza.

-No puedes jugar asi conmigo Katniss, sabes que yo te amo- me dice Peeta, yo lo mirp y con mi mano derecha le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, -no se que pensar- le digo mientras exalo y retrocedo, camino hacia el sofá y siento como Peeta me sigue, en verdad lo deseo pero no se como decírselo.-¿Cómo que no sabes Katniss? – me dice con un tono medio enfadado, -no se si… lo que siento por ti es amor, deseo, pasión o simpleo costumbre- le digo mientras lo miro tiernamente a los ojos, el da un paso adelante bruscamente y con su brazo me rodea la cintura, con el otro entre mi cabeza y mi cuello, finalmente me deja inmóvil y yo me dejo besar.

Luego ya no siento su brazo, ahora es su mano que baja por mis pompas, luego mis piernas y de pronto me levanta y con su otra mano me detiene la espalda, yo le rodeo el cuello con mis dos brazos y lo sigo besando apasionadamente.

Y siento por segunda vez esa extraña sensación, esa sesacion en la cual siento como cosquillas que empiezan en mi estomago y terminan por mi zona intima.

Peeta se sienta en el sillón y se recarga comodamente con las piernas medio juntas; yo me acomodo encima de el, con las piernas medio abiertas y mis manos siguen en su cuello, lo sigo besando y por instinto me muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras Peeta me toca por todas partes y me sigue besando.

Deornto entra un sentimiento de terror en mi, y mientras me sigo moviendo empiezo a pensar en todo, ¿por fin haremos el amor? ¿se arrepentirá? ¿nos cacharan? Bueno, da igual yo sigo moviéndome y Peeta se quita la playera, y luego el empieza a desabotonarme mi camisa y finalmente le sobo el pecho y el me quita el brassier. Luego el me toca con impaciencia el pecho, me chupa los pezones y yo le puse las manos donde no devia aunque el aun tenia el pantalón, yo sobaba con entusiasmo, el seguía encantado con mis pechos cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de repente, -¡KATNISS!- escucho, volteo, o dios mi, es mi madre, y atrás de ella están Haymitch y Effie.

Que horror, me paro inmediatamente, y cojo mi camisa del suelo para taparme el pecho de la vista de Haymitch, y Peeta coje un cojin rápidamente y se lo pone sobre las piernas para que mi madre no notara nada.

-¿Qué se supone que ivan a hacer? , ustedes tienen 18,- me grita mi madre, luego ella se acerca molesta hacia Peeta y le arrebata el cojin que estaba sobre su entrepierna, Mi madre vio lo evidente, bueno eso que le paso a Peeta iva a pasar si siguiamos de todas formas. Mi madre me vio con una mirada malvada y amenazadora, me jalo del cabello que estaba suelto y me dijo que me ponga mi camisa inmediatamente, le hice caso, me puse mi camisa y me abotone el botón del pecho, mis pezones se trasparentaban, pero mi madre me jalo del cabello y me acerco a las escaleras, -quiero que subas inmediatamente- me dijo, yo subi unos cuantos escalones pero por curiosidad me quede, a escuchar y luego asome mi cabeza para ver que estaba pasando con mi madre y con Peeta.

Ellos dos estaban hablando, Peeta con ambas manos se cubria la entrepierna, el estaba rojo, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Mi madre le coje los brazos y los aparte de sus piernas, -no intentes ocultar nada, ya he visto todo- le dijo a Peeta. Peeta bajo la cabeza y puso sus manos a los lados del sillón. –mira hijo, yo he tenido tu edad, y se como están las hormonas, pero hay que controlarse, Peeta, ¿habias pensado en las consecuencias si nadie los interrumpía?- le dijo mi madre. Peeta nisiquiera la miro, se paro y salió corriendo tapándose otravez hacia su casa.

Mi madre se paro y volteo a verme furiosa, noto que los estaba espiándolos; yo subo inmediataente a mi cuarto y me termino de abotonar mi camisa. Cuando llega mi madre yo no puedo evitar abrazarla y llorar, -perdóname mama- le digo. Ella me abraza y me acaricia la cabeza, luego em aleja y me da un beso en la frente. Nos sentamos en mi cama y empezamos a hablar de mujer a mujer.

Cuando mi madre se va, escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta, "es Peeta" pienso y abro inmediatamente, pero no, es Effie que entra y me da una bolsita cuadrada y pequeña, -toma Katniss, creo que pronto lo necesitaras- me dice seri y luego se va.

La veo, dice condon, la dejo en mi buro y me acuesto en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente voy a visitar a Peeta a pedirle perdón por lo que paso, no nos arrepentimos de nada, pero que bueno que nos detuvieron. Según Peeta, Haymitch le dio una charla larguísima del tema y también le dio no uno, si no varios condones. Ambos nos reimos y vamos a la cocina para amazar un poco de maza; creo que prefiero reirme con el, y besarlo de vez en cuando, en verdad lo amo, pero no quiero apresurarme.

Pero por mas voluntad que tuviera, un dia que Peeta se durmió a mi lado el me pregunta, Katniss, ¿me amas? Real o no, yo le respondo real, nos besamos y esta vez nadie nos interrumpe. Ahora estamos unidos de por vida y estoy feliz por eso.


End file.
